


Five times Peter was bloody and the one time Tony was

by Mrs_Understood



Series: How can you not adopt Peter Parker [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5&1, Angst, BAMF, BUT THEN WORSE ANGST, Battle Scenes, Blood, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Dogs, Guns, Hydra, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am a horrable human, I am really mean in this, I am so mean, I dont care tho, I have homework due tomorow, Irondad, Irondad&Spiderson, KEEP IT CLEAN KIDS, Lots of Angst, May Parker (Spider-Man) Dies, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is tramatized, Puppies, SO SORRY, Sad, Sad Peter Parker, Someone stop me, Sorry Not Sorry, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Has A Heart, and them some fluff, angsttttt, buckle up children, first chapter fic, help me please, idk how to tag, knifes, no, no i'm not, please, send help, spiderson, stab wounds, super humans, there was no reason for me to do this, tm - Freeform, wump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Understood/pseuds/Mrs_Understood
Summary: Read the title ya'll
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: How can you not adopt Peter Parker [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530086
Comments: 27
Kudos: 634





	1. Bullies

If you asked your average teenager to make a list of words to describe spiderman, they would default to words like ‘Brave’ or ‘Heroic’ or ‘Athletic’. If you were to ask the same teen to describe Peter Parker, they would probably say ‘Wimpy’. Not that Peter minded, in fact, his low social status helped add an extra layer of protection against his spidey habits. Besides, if Peter wasn’t being picked on, someone, who most likely didn’t have super healing, was. And that did not sit well with Peter, so he allowed himself to be called names and picked on, if only because if not him, who else?

“Hey Parker, you drop your bonnet?”

That doesn’t mean that it didn’t still suck.

“No Flash, I don’t make a habit of stealing from you.”

Maybe someday peter would learn how to keep his mouth shut, that was a long way from today

“The hell did you just say?”

“That I don’t make a-” 

Peter didn’t get to finish his, very clever, retort, as his spidey senses glared up, and his words were cut off by a bold shove, attacking his shoulders and skewing his balance. This kind of attack was something that wouldn’t have even made spiderman blink, but this was Peter Parker, and he had no intention of revealing his secret by throwing a punch or ducking at inhuman speeds. 

“Peter!” a voice rang out, probably Ned’s, over the crowds buzzing at the commotion.

It took him an embarrassingly long time to realise that he should have hit the floor by now. Why was he still falling?

Looking down he got his answer. Flash must have pushed him harder then he first thought, because he had toppled over the guardrail for the stairs and was speeding to the concrete. His spidey senses where glaring to loudly and intensely for him to fully process what was happening, just a vague feeling that he was about to hurt.

“Shit.”

He felt the base of his head bounce on the sharp tile flooring on the stairs. The student body, traveling up and down the stairs, halted upon hearing the impact, mumblings of concern buzzing around him. His head actually didn’t feel as bad as it would have if he hadn’t been bitten, but the creepy warm sensation trickling down his back concerned him. It must have worried others more though because when he pulled his hand away, coated bright red, the hall started panicking. Ned must have fought his way around the crowd because after a few moments of blurry confusion, his friend’s face swam into view. 

“Heeeeeeey Ned.” Shit, he was slurring his words, there was no way they were letting him go home, and he had a test today.

“Okay Peter, um I- what do I do? You’re bleeding like, kinda a lot. What the hell Flash?”

“ m’kay, Ned. Just gotta get some gauze.” 

Just as Peter started to try and get on the feet, he heard the rustling of students, accompanied with a harsh clicking of heels on the floor. His senses were more dialed up, expecting a fight, and the sound made him wince. Although he wasn’t sure if he had ever stopped.

“Why are none of you in class? I would hope that-” Mrs. Beverwood cut off, clearly seeing Peter’s injury. “Oh.”

“I am so sorry ma’am, me and Peter where talking and he slipped on-”

“Bullshit!” Ned exclaimed. If Peter wasn’t so worried about bleeding out, he would be proud of Ned, he hadn’t heard his friend speaks out against a bully since, well ever.

“Mr. Leeds, would you please escort Me. Parker to the nurses’ office? He is excused for the rest of the day.” The teacher said, attempting to stay calm, but the waiver in her voice ruined the facade.

“Yes, ma’am.” 

Next thing Peter knew, his world was pitching forward, and he was stumbling into his best friend. Ned looked extremely worries, based on the crease in his forehead. His mouth was moving like he was saying something, but honestly, Peter’s ears were ringing much to loudly to hear.

He just wanted to sleep.

Next thing Peter knew he was lying on a cot in the nurse's office. Blinking his eyes against the light, which did nothing but worsen his headache, he tried to get his bearings.  
“Well good morning Mr. Parker, I see you’re awake.” The sweet nurse commented.

“What’ ‘happened?” 

“Your guardian is coming to pick you up, you passed out after hitting your head on the stairs.”

“But my ‘nt isn’t there?”

“What do you mean she isn’t here dear?”

“She’s in masatu chi-” he started, stumbling over the word.

“We walled your secondary guarding dear. I will say, he didn’t seem very happy.”

Well, Shit.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

“Peter, your guardian is waiting at the front desk, you think you can walk out with me?”

“Uh, sure…?” Peter said doubly, taking note that his words seemed to have stopped slurring, for which he was thankful. A worries Mr, Stark was not something he would wish on anyone.  
“Well you sound better.” She said with a chuckle. Not for the first time, Peter wondered if she was really a nurse because while he was much better, he still winced looking at the blood that had soaked his back and shoulder completely. It was easily a leader, maybe two.

“Yeah.” he replied shakily, following her to the front desk.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Peter had seen Mr. Stark angry on two occasions; There argument, when he took the suit, and once, when a deranged weirdo tried to grab Paper by the wrist on the street. He was pretty sure that today he would add to the list, because by the fire in his eyes, someone was about to suffer.

As soon as Tony saw Peter, much of that anger melted away, replaced by worry at the teen’s bloodied state. Peter released then, that most likely the schools spacy secretary had not thought to inclose menu details of his injury.  
“Hey, Mr. Stark.” Peter said, attempting to sound as not concussed as possible, adding finger guns at the end to prove a point.

“I signed you out kid, you’re good to go.” 

Oh 

Tony was using the business voice,

Peter had never seen that voice fail.

“Okay Mr. Stark.” 

With that, Tony held a firm hand on Peter’s shoulder, guiding him threw the wide glass doors, which peter was thankful for, because he tripped over his feet only a few seconds after they were out the door.  
“Shit- kid you okay? Anything feel wrong? They did check you for a concussion, right?”

It was almost comedic how fast he shifted from business to worried menture (Not father!) in a matter of seconds.

“N-No they didn’t, but I feel fine!” he assured, seeing the murder in the hero’s eyes.

Abruptly, Tony pulled him into a hug, pressing Peters head to his chest.

“You are never allowed to do that again, you understand?”

“Aya aya, sir.”

0o0o0o0o0  
Peter returned after a couple days, deeming it an appropriate amount of time for a normal person to heal, only to find that Flash had been suspended for 8 days.  
“It was crazy dude, he totally threw a fit when the teacher came in, he started yelling about how-, get this, you pushed him!” his friend gushed happily. He knew Ned would never admit it, but fall had scared him.  
“I think even MJ was worried, they found a dead chicken in Flashes locker with a drawing of him screaming at the teacher.”


	2. May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time he was covered in blood due to May

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shiiiiiiit this took forever. I think it may be the best fanfic chapter I have written as of yet, and I know I am evil.  
I am so, so sorry readers.  
please don't kill me.

Peter sighed as opened the door to the apartment he and his aunt lived in. It had been a long day, Flash had decided that he needed to get revenge on Peter and the tormenting had taken a lot out of him. Thankfully, he had learned a lesson, and had yet to actually touch Peter again, but still, the effort it took to ignore him was draining.

“I’m ho-ome!” Peter called out to the apartment. May wasn't nursing today, and would undoubtedly be waiting for him.“Aunt may?” he called, after getting no response.

“Peter.” he heard his aunt hiccup from the couch.

“May! Is everything alright?” She looked shaky and her eyes were rimmed with red, contrasting sharply against her complexion.

“Peter, come sit down.”His aunt said, shakily, gesturing to the open half of the couch. “I need to talk to you for a minute.

Peter did as he was instructed, keeping a close eye on his aunt as we walked around the back of the sofa to sit beside her. She was shaky and pale, and her eyes are bloodshot. Not in a druggy way, he had seen that a lot on patrols- and didn’t smell anything on her, but in a way that implied that she had been sobbing for a while. Silently, she held up a cup of tea to him, decafe- they both knew that Peter and caffeine didn’t mix well. He accepted it gladly, howling the warm porcelain between his chilled hands, turning them pink.

They sat there for a few moments, absently stirring the tea and avoiding eye contact until Peter finally realized that she would not make the first move.

“May- is everything okay? Did, um, something like, happen at work or-” he asked anxiously. She didn’t have work today, but that didn’t mean that something wasn’t still bugging her. As she said many times, ‘you don’t leave your patients at a hospital.’  
She shook her head wearily, her brown hair swinging in a glossy sheet around her shoulders. He wasn’t related to May biologically, but they always joked that he may as well be, because her hair had, apparently, been the exact same as his mothers, glossy and long and dark. That had always made him happy, feeling like there was a tangible piece, however small, left of his parents in the world.

“Peter, I want you to stay at Tony’s tower for a little while.” 

Peter felt panic creeping up. It felt suspiciously like his spidey senses because he knew something was wrong.

“Is everything okay? Did something happen? Is there a problem with the apartment? Are we moving? What does Mr. Stark think about this? Have you talked to him yet? How-”

“Peter.” His aunt interjected, using the scary calm voice that always meant trouble. Last time she used that voice, it was when she found out about spiderman. He still had heart palpitations thinking about the say she had sat him down and explained to him why he had to stop ‘Because I only have one of you, there are other heroes, but only one Peter.’ He still didn’t know what it is Mr. Stark did to get her to agree to it, but his suit had a lot more ‘Baby Spider’ protocols now.

“Everything is fine Peter, I-” She stopped to clear her throat, choking on her own tears, “I cleared it with Tony already, I just think that it would be better for you.”  
Something was wrong. Very wrong. He could feel it.

“Are you okay?” he pressed

Silence

“Let's get you all packed up Peter, Happy will pick you up tomorrow at 6-” she interrupted herself with a coughing fit, doubling over and bracing herself on her knees.

“May! What's wrong?” He yelled, jumping up to get her water. May pressed a cloth that had been folded in her hand tightly against her mouth as she hacked. 

“Thanks, Pete,” she said, her voice wavering. “You have always been- just, so helpful.” his aunt said, her voice choked out by a sob. “After Ben and everything-”

“Hey- hey hey hey, don’t cry,” he said frantically, kneeling in front of her. “May, what's going on?” he took her hands in his noticing how cold and clammy they where. 

“Peter-” She started, her voice thick with emotion. He looked at her hands. They were shaking, but he realized what had put him on edge.

Blood.

He could smell it, now that he placed it, he could feel the smell choking him, swirling around the whole room. His eyes stung, whether from the attack from his senses or from the realisation.  
He hesitated looked at her hands. The handkerchief she held in her hand had large wed red stains on them.

“May-?” The teen knew how young his voice sounded, fearful even. He couldn’t let himself believe that this was happening.

“Stage 4 Peter. I-I went to the doctor a few months ago and-” His guardian choked on her words.

“Why wouldn’t you tell me? Did you know this whole time?”

“I wasn’t going to tell you until I had to. I-It metastasized to my lungs and- I just don’t want you to see this Peter.” 

He could feel himself spiraling slightly. He couldn't lose her, not after everything. After his parents and Ben and all the people he had seen die on patrol and in battle, he couldn't lose May.

“Why would I ever leave you to do this on your own- I won’t leave you May. I don’t think I can. Please don’t make me leave you.” 

“This isn’t your decision Pety, I have told Tony everything. He’s gonna become your guardian in a few days for when I-” she paused, seemingly gathering her tears behind her eyes “Can’t take care of you, anymore.”

“May-”

“Peter,” she yelled, her voice hard and steady. He had heard her use this voice twice before in his life. Once when his uncle was going to sift through the rubble of his parents plane crash late at night, he had been convinced that they were under there, and once on him, two years ago. He had been in the middle of a really bad panic attack, clawing at his skin and hair, drawing blood. That night he had told her that it was his fault that Ben had died. He knew this voice, and he knew it meant that she was allowing no room for argument. 

“Peter I just, I need you to understand. I-I can’t, I can’t stop this Peter, but I can keep you from, from having to see this all again. You’re so brave Peter, you have had to be so strong for so many people, don’t make me be one of them.”

He wanted to fight her. He wanted to fight the point so badly it hurt. It physically hurt to let this happen. May was all he had left, he couldn’t, wouldn’t just give up on her. But one look into her eyes, and he knew that the best possible thing he could do for her would be to allow her to leave him. And that hurt. He could feel the pain in his chest, just below his collarbone, deep into him, all the way down into his heart.

“Peter, go into your room,” she spoke with a voice that was sudden and edged with pain.

“Wha-”

“Now, damnit Peter. Go into your room and ask Tony to come to get you. Now!” as soon as the words where out of her mouth, she doubled over, retching and vomiting onto the ground. At first, it was a dark color, almost like coffee grounds, but as his aunt, his beautiful, sweet, self-sacrificing aunt, retched on the floor, he soon realized that it was turning bright red.

Blood.

Running at inhuman speeds, he grabbed the landline, dialing tony's number with shaky hands. HE was pretty sure that he would have broken his SI phone, but their ancient landline was pretty indestructible. idly, he wondered who would be using it once the apartment was rented to another family. 

Shaking his head, he focused on the ringing in his ear, he wouldn’t allow himself to think like that now. May was going to be alright.

“Hello?” Mr. Starks's voice filled the emptiness in his head, and he felt instant relief, knowing he wouldn’t have to handle this alone anymore.

“Mr. Stark?” He could hear the fear in his own voice and was sure that his mentor could as well, he could practically see him tightening his grip on the phone and shifting his project aside. Something Iron Man related if the metal clinks where anything to go by.  
“Peter? What's wrong? Are you okay?”

He took a deep breath, feeling tears prick his eyes. he felt like the blood was suffocating him.

“No, um…” he tried to focus, but it felt like the words where stuck in his throat. “There’s something, I don’t know I think…” everything was spinning, and he could hear May retching. “I think somethings wrong with May.”  
Wow, Peter Parks genius IQ at work, everyone.

“What do you mean by that Peter?” Tony’s voice was tense and fast, it reminded Peter of missions they would go on. Collect the information, form a plan of attack, follow through. 

“She was, She was telling me that I needed to pack, and I keep trying to get her to explain why and then she just, she started coughing and then she, I don’t know, she started throwing up, and I think she is throwing up blood, we learned about it in Bio last semester, and now I think she is passed out and…” he trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

“Oh shit kid.” the multi-billionaire mumbled. “Okay, I am on my way, it’ll be about 20 minutes, don’t hang up, okay? Just keep telling me what's happening.”

“Um, she, I don’t know, she’s shaking really, really bad now. I think that she might, I think she passed out.”

“Okay kid, you’re doing good, how’s her pulse?”

“Um, about 40 BPM…” he allowed the words to trail off, they both knew she was in danger, and it was easier to ignore the obverse.

Until May started seizing.

“Mr. Stark!” Peter could feel the hysteria rising in his voice.

“Kid? What's going on? Talk to me here bud.”

Everything was happening too fast and he could hear her body thumping against the floor, and it was so, so loud, and her heart rate that almost tripled, and he knew enough to say that that wasn’t good.

“Okay-” His mentor's voice was in his ear again, speaking calm and urinating every syllable carefully. “Take a deep breath in, just like I am a kid,” he said, taking a loud breath, “and then let it out, there you go, good job.” he praised, as Peter copied him.

“Mr. Stark, I think she is having a seizure, I-I don’t know… What am I supposed to do sir?”

“Put something under her head and turn her on her side,” he instructed, hurriedly. “Friday, start timer Ex.15.” 

Peter couldn’t hear the response, but he assumed it was a confirmation because the superhero turned his attention back to him.

“Okay Peter, what’s happening now?”

“Um she’s- oh no, Mr. Stark? Mr. Stark, I think her pulse just stopped, s-she’s not seeing anymore and-” he cut himself off with a shaky breath.

“Okay kid, start chest compressions! remember, 100 beats per minute, 15% strength.” Peter started as instructed. “Friday! Increase busters to maximum capacity.” he waited a beat. “I don’t give a damn about noise pollution, maximum capacity!”

“Mr. Stark, her lips are going all blue! I-I don’t know how-” he was breathing hard and fast to even think, the words wouldn't come. “I-I can’t help her sir. How do I help her?” all he could feel was panic. Panic panic panic. Beating in his chest, coming out of his lungs, threw his fingertips as he pounded the life into his last living relative. Panic panic panic.

“Okay kid, hold on, I am almost there.

Peter had been doing chest compressions for 11 minutes before Tony Stark crashed through his window, not caring about the class that littered the floor. He looked at the grime scene, his young mentee kneeling in a huge pool of blood, pounding hard on his last relative's chest. And May. She was frail and broken, all required and to lose and jerking with each manual beat her nephew delivered, the nature she had wanted so desperately to shelter from one more death, to the point that she was willing to give him up and die alone if it meant more peace for him.

“Kid, let me take over.”

Peter jerked his head up, somehow having not even heard the crash of glass as being broke through.

“No. I-I can do it longer, s-super powers and stuff.” he hadn’t even broken a sweat after 11 minutes.

11 minutes.

Rationally he knew what that number meant.

11 minutes.

It meant starving brain cells and decreases in Nero function.

It meant that the neurons frantic fire’s no the brain where slowing.

It meant death.

But maybe, just maybe, if he kept on doing the compressions, maybe he could save her and they could- what? In a sense, it didn’t matter if he saved her, because in a few months, or weeks, she would be dead. Again.  
He shook his head aggressively, he wouldn’t allow himself to think like that again. She was gonna be okay. She had to be.

It took seven more minutes for the EMTs to arrive, taking over for peter. 18 minutes.

18

18

18

“Ricky, look at this.” one of the EMTs called. He was short and blotchy, waving over his friend, Ricky peter supposed, to look at a bracelet around his aunt's frail wrist. It was bright red and the silver-plated metal glinted in the dim light.

“Well shit.” 

All of a sudden, they all stopped. Unanimously they started packing up their equipment. One left to get something.

“Wait! W-why are you stopping? You can, like, still save her? Right?”

“Shit, are you her kid?” Ricky asked him.

“She’s my aunt.” He said, blinking up at the EMT. “A-And my um, guardian.” he clarified.

“Damn kid. I’m sorry, she signed a DNR. Nothing left we can do, legally and all.” he said, waving the red Med-bracelet to confirm. Peter had never seen it before. had he? nothing really felt to clear right now.

“W-What does that, I mean, i-is that it? You can’t even- I dunno, like, take her to the hospital,” he begged, meet with the grim faces of the EMT’s. “Anything?” 

It only took a moment for Mr. Stark to appear my his shoulder, placing one grounding hand on his left arm and another in the small of his back.

“Come on kid, we better clean you up.”

“Mr. Stark?” his voice cracked at the end, broken by the sobs from earlier, that was threatening to make a re-appearance. “I don’t want to leave her. S-She is all my family sir. I-I can’t…” he stopped himself with his own tears, crying as his teacher slowly lead him out the door, carefully to avoid the huge puddle of blood soaking the carpet.

“Common spider kid, breath with me.” Mr. Stark said, in a somewhat comforting voice as he ribbed circles in peters tense back. If he hadn’t had his super hearing, he might have missed the waver in the words.

“How can I keep going on Mr. Stark. E-Everyone dies. I-I don’t know how to keep, it just feels so hard and-”

“Shh, just breath Peter. We’ll figure it out. Just breath.”

0o0o0o

It took several minutes of Tony trying to calm the kid down enough for him to be able to convince him to get into the car. And once he was finally there, he brokenly asked Happy, who must have broken at least 12 traffic laws to get here this fast, if he would mind waiting, because he wanted to make sure his aunt got out safe.

“Please sir, I-I just, I-I always made sure she left safe and I-” he had looked down, tears rolling over his young cheeks freely, “I-I need to do it, just this, just this last time. P-Please.”

Tony was pretty sure that nobody could have said no, seeing the kids face.

When Peter say May, his last relieve, in that black bag, being shut into the ambulance, he finally broke. Sobbing and digging into his own flesh with his nails so hard that Tony could already see that they would probably leave scars.  
“Peter, Peter! Stop that!” he exclaimed, seeing the first few drops of blood roll down his arm. The kid's nails weren't even that long, being constantly bitten. He looked at the bright red blood from Peters's arm rolled down his arm to meet his jeans, saturated with the darked tones of blood from his aunt.”Just breathe with me kid, come on now. And give me your hands, that's good Peter, just keep breathing.”

The boy had passed out only a few minutes after that, head lulling on Tony's shoulder, tear-stained face pointed down. It was so unfair. So brutally unfair, that this kid was being made to go through this. In 15 years, he had lost 4 guardians, and Tony would bet his whole company that Peter took the internal blame for all of them. He had watched two of them bleed out in his arms.

0o0o0o

When they finally made it to the tower, Tony didn’t have the heart to wake the kid up just yet. He figured that he deserved to be allowed a few more minutes to escape from the pain, and he wouldn’t be deep enough in sleep for nightmares yet. At least, tony hoped he wasn't. He carried him to the elevated, setting it for floor 168, the top penthouse, where he had already decked out a room for the kid. Complete with a huge bed, fancy desk, and a mini-lab attached, so that he could secure himself if he so chose. Even though his aunt was supposed to have a few more weeks, he had set the room up for griefing. There where comforts everywhere, huge blankets and photos of him and the avengers. There was also an attached bathroom, which tony was currently grateful for, as he lowered the teen onto a wooden chair.

The boy was soaked in blood, some of which had rubbed onto Tony, and it would need to be cleaned up. Reluctantly, he shook the teen awake.

“Pete, come on bud, you gotta get up.”

The teen blinked owlishly at him for a moment, before his face crumpled and he curled into himself.

“Peter buddy, come on, I know you don’t want to but you need to get this blood off of you.”

He shook his head childishly. “Don’t wanna”

“Please Peter, you’re covered in blood. I’m just gonna get you some clothing okay?”

“F-Fine.” 

“Okay buddy, I’m just gonna start the shower for you.”

“Kay.”

“Okay buddy, once you're clean, come get dressed, I'll be in the kitchen.”

“Mhmm.”

0o0o0o0

It took Peter eight minutes to shower, and two to get dressed. It took him seventeen to gather himself so that he looked semi-presentable. Which FRIDAY alerted him to, activating ‘lagging spidey’ prodigal, which informed Tony if he was taking longer than predicted to perform a task, with varying margins for each task. For getting dressed, it was five minutes. For sleeping, it was 45, for math, it was 13 minutes, etc. after a few minutes, Peter managed to get himself down to the kitchen.

“Hey Pete, you feel any better?”

“Yeah.” the poor boy was trembling, jaw taught and his shoulders shaking. It was hard to tell if it was from tears of shock. Tony didn’t know which was worse.

“Come here buddy,” he said, gesturing to himself, at the absent spot on the couch. He collapsed into the spot, allowing himself to fold into his mentor. He had started to cry in earnest now, finally able to process the events of the day.

“She’s really gone, isn’t she, Mr. Stark? She’s not gonna come back?” he rasped against his shoulder.

“Yeah kiddo, she’s gone.”

“W-What’s gonna happen to me now, sir?” the uncertainty, and fear, in his eyes, broke the engineers heart. 

“You’re gonna stay with me now bud, in that room I took you up to. Unless you want a different one, ‘cause you have your pick up here. You’re aunt and I worked it out before- well, everything.”

“She knew, didn’t she? That she was gonna die?”

“I don’t know buddy, but she sure as hell made sure you would be taken care of. Made me sign about 50 contracts and agreements about you.” this earned him a watery chuckle from the boy.

“Yeah, that sounds like her.”

The genius pressed a kiss to his curly hairline, taking in the seat of the expensive shampoo he had stocked in the bathrooms. 

“It sure does.”

“She wasn’t even related to me. Biologically I mean she, her and ben had only been married for a few months when my parents died.”

Tony had no idea what to say to that. He had always assumed that they had been related because in so many ways they were so similar. There inside jokes and protectiveness, apparently selflessness was also on that list.

"A-And the worst part is that I-I, This has happened before, twice and I, I just know that it, I won't stop missing her, but I will start to forget. A-And I don't wanna forget."

The super teen buried his head back into Tony's shoulder at that. To be honest, it hurt, knowing that Peter had lived threw the death of three other guardians before. his experience of it never getting better was startling to Tony. Kid's weren't suppose to think like that, no one should think like that.

“Hey Mr. Stark?” he kid asked shakily 

“Yeah?”

“Thank you, f-for everything you’ve done. I-I thought that I was going into foster care and-” he exhaled a trembling breath. “Thank you.”

“Of cores kiddo.”

It was that moment that Tony knew, he would do everything in his power to keep the kid from ever hurting again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH  
Thank you for reading, I know I am evil, but tbh I have been looking for a fic like this for a long time and decided to just suck it up and write one. please, please comment, I know ya'll love being little ghosts, but comments mean the world to me. thank you so much!!
> 
> update: okay, so I was thinking, would ya'll like me to keep writing this, or should I post these all as one-shots. I will keep writing this if like, anyone out there likes it, at all, but I think it may be better if the stories stood alone. let me know your thoughts.


	3. Puppies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony swore that he planned on telling the team, and he really had intended to, but then he kinda broke a suit, which obviously could not wait to be fixed, and after that he really had wanted to tell them, but he had a meeting that he needed to avoid, and honestly, after that he really was going to, but Peter seemed to have trouble with, well, not having trouble.  
“Please Mr. Stark? There all alone, and the humain sosiety is overcrowded and there probaly all gonna end up dead. Plus if I leave them on the streets there gonna keep eating the blood and I don’t think thats good for them.” Peter’s voice crackled threw the phone. Tony was really gonna need to switch him from android soon. Android! The word was practicly a insult on its own.  
“Peter, you can’t just adopt- wait, what blood?”  
“Um, I kinda found them sleep on a homeless guy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter almost breaks an arm and adopts a shit ton of dogs.
> 
> Okay, I decided that ya'll deserve some fluff because the next chapter is gonna me ANGST. seriously, guys, I am so, so sorry for the next one and I haven't even started writing it. but for real, this one is just tooth-rotting fluff. it's gonna give yah diabetes. beware

Peter had been living with the avengers for a few weeks and It had honestly gone better than even Tony had anticipated. Despite Peter being 15, he could hold his own with the superheroes quite well, he hadn’t even flinched when clint had shot an arrow a few inches from his head during the game night ‘If it’s a toy arrow then I don’t see the big deal.’ ‘He could have lost an eye!’. Natasha and clint both seem to think that he had adapted a ‘Dad voice’, which they find amusing to no end. The avengers actually asked surprisingly few questions, although they did make him do a blood test, just to confirm that Petr wasn’t his illegitimate child. He actually kept the results, because when the press found out about this, he was sure he would be needing the proof. The only unfortunate part being, Peter Parker can not keep a secret to save his life. Literally. 

“So Peter.” he began, trying to sound level headed.

“Yeah?”

“You know how you are trying to keep the whole spider thing a secret?”

“Yep.”

“Okay, then why the hell are you doing your homework on the ceiling?” he yelled at the upsidedown teen. Startled, the radioactive child fell suddenly to the floor, colliding with a sickening crack.

“I was on the ceiling?” he yelled, apparently unaware that he had been seated 20+ feet off the ground for a solid half an hour. 

Tony blinked at the kid. How the hell?

“Yes. are you okay? You kinda feel like, right on your arm?” he said looking at the strange teenager, who blinked at him in his owlish way. He held up his arm, already blossoming with a dark purple bruise.

“Yeah, just a bruise.” this kid.

“Yeah, sure kid, come on,” he said, gesturing for him to follow.

“Where are we going?” he asked, bouncing next to tony, looking slightly rumpled from his fall.

“We are going to the medbay.”

“Why?” jeez, this kid.

“Because I am pretty sure you just broke your arm.”

“But I didn’t even hear it snap Mr. Stark,” the kid whined. “Do we hafta?”

“Yes, because I wouldn’t put it past Thor to strike me with lightning next time he sees us if that arm isn’t bandaged.” it was true, the Asgardian had grown weirdly attached to the boy. Still, even after two months, he had to stop himself from threatening to call his aunt. The super teen was coping fairly well, better than Tony did for sure. He had asked him about it once, worried that the kid had been coping in a less than healthy way, and was just good at hiding it. Honestly, he should have known better, Peter can’t keep secrets at all. He had told Tony that he just did the things for May that his pediatric therapist had made him do for his parents and Ben. The thought that he had had practice morning sickened Tony.

“Mr. Stark,” he whined, dragging out his name, “I have a trig test tomorrow, I need to stu-dy.” he pouted.

Ignoring the protests, he dragged the kid along by his good arm, into the elevator and down to the 72 floor, where he had installed a state of the arc medbay, which was used frequently. It used to be pretty dead, but after some begging, he had allowed Peter to bring injured civilians in if he found them on patrol. Meaning that the highly knowledgeable doctors tended to treat more sprained ankles and bruised ribs then anything else, but it kept them busy, and none of the doctors had yet to complain, although he doubted that they would, even if it had bothered them.

“Hi, Dr. Scyquallmish!” Peter said enthusiastically, not stumbling over the name in the slightest, as Tony all but threw him into the medbay.

“Hello Peter, how are you?”

“I’m fine, but I think Mr. Stark is gonna have an aneurysm in T-12-” Tony cut him off by covering his mouth with a hand.

“Hi,” he said gruffly. “Do you know where Branner is?” 

The doctor chuckled at that, because, apparently, this was a laughing matter to him.

“Third door to your right.”

“Thanks,” he said, hauling Peter with him as he took off in the direction of the aforementioned doctor. 

Tony finally released his hold on Peter when he reached the door, knocking a few times in quick succession before opening the door loudly and shoving Peter in.

“Fix it.” was all the explanation he gave.

“Hi Dr. Brenner! How are you?” the kid asked excitedly, waving with his bad arm, and then wincing.

“I am good Peter, are you alright?” he asked, seeing Peter’s discomfort.

“I’m fi-”

“He fell of a ceiling.” 

“Ummm… yeah, okay I did do that, but-”

“Peter, shhh, I think he like, messed his arm up.” Tony said, exasperatedly addressing the second half of the sentence to Branner, who seemed slightly amused, and more than a little concerned.

“You fell off a ceiling?” 

“Um...yes?”

The man blinked at Tony.

“How?” was what he finally said.

“It’s a long story, can you like, I dunno, give him a bandaid or something?”

“Tony you know how medicine works almost as well as I do, we’re gonna need to run a couple of tests to determine if there’s a break or not.”

Peter let out a long-suffering sigh, “But Mr. Stark, it’s already healing. See?” with this, he pushed his sleeve up, showing the mentor the discoloration which, admittedly, did look better. Bruce raised an eyebrow, whether at the discoloration or Peter’s accelerated healing was unclear.

“Nope, don’t care, sit down,” he replied, rolling his eyes when the kid pulled a face.

Laughing, Bruce motions for them to follow him down a hallway, and to an x-ray room, it was fairly small, with one of those giant movable x-ray thingy.

“Okay Peter, we’re just gonna x-ray you really fast, and then we can see what we’re dealing with, kay?”

Peter nodded glumly. “Sure, even though this is completely unnecessary.” the teen said pointedly.

The x-rays where over fairly fast, and they had been told that they could wander around for a few minutes while they waited for the results. After twenty minutes, bruce returned.

“Okay, so we have Peters results, but they’re weird.”

“Great.”

With no further ado, Bruce placed the screens on a lightbox. 

“Well, it looks like there was a hairline fracture.”

“Was?” Tony prompted.

“Yes, was, it had already started to fuse. In fact, you can see here,” With this, he put us a secondary image “That the bone healed at such a rate that the fracture literally shrunk before our eyes on the x-ray. By now it won’t be more than a bruise.”

“Does that mean I can go?” Peter asked hopefully

“Yes, but I would like to discuss a few things with Tony. you are free to return to whatever you were doing.”

“Thank you!” Peter called, sprinting out of the med-bay.

Now the doctor's attention was fully on Tony, who was being fixed with a gaze that made him more than a little uncomfortable.

“So he’s fine?”

“He's superhuman. I tested some blood to confirm, which, by the way, took me forever, because it keeps clotting instantly on exposure to oxygen.

“Okay, I swear I can explain.”

Bruce made a face, clearly waiting.

“Umm.”

“Tony, please, please, don’t tell me you adopted spiderman, an orphaned teenager.”

“Uh…”

Bruce sighed, running his hand over his face. 

“Tony, he’s a kid.”

“I know that. But he was determined to keep doing the whole spider thing, so I just made sure that he wasn’t gonna die while doing it. How did you know he was spiderman anyway?”

“His blood is radioactive.”

“Of course it is. Okay listen, I swear I did everything I could to keep him from fighting everyone in queens, but the kid is too damn smart. And stubborn.”

“Okay, I won’t tell anyone, on one condition,” 

“You sound like you are talking to a two-year-old.”

“I feel like it. Tony, you need to tell the rest of the team. They're gonna figure it out anyway.”

“Okay okay, fine, whatever, I'll tell them.”

“Good.” 

0o0o0o

Tony swore that he planned on telling the team, and he really had intended to, but then he kinda broke a suit, which obviously could not wait to be fixed, and after that he really had wanted to tell them, but he had a meeting that he needed to avoid, and honestly, after that he really was going to, but Peter seemed to have trouble with, well, not having trouble.

“Please Mr. Stark? There all alone, and the humane society is overcrowded and there probably all gonna end up dead. Plus if I leave them on the streets there gonna keep eating the blood and I don’t think that's good for them.” Peter’s voice crackled through the phone. Tony was really gonna need to switch him from android soon. Android! The word was practically an insult on its own.

“Peter, you can’t just adopt- wait, what blood?”

“Um, I kinda found them sleep on a homeless guy.” 

“So you just happened to pass a homeless man covered in dogs, on your way home from school? And they were both covered in blood?”

“Well, it’s queens.”

“Okay, first of all, you're not allowed to walk home from school, ever again.”

“Okay but the dogs…”

Don’t let him win don’t let him win don’t let him win

“Fine, you can bring them here to be cleaned up, but that's it. Do you understand? Absolutely no way are they staying here.”

“Yessir!” 

He sighed, dropping his head onto the table with a loud thud, causing Steve to raise an eyebrow.

“Who was that?” Natasha asked from the corner of the kitchen. Strictly speaking, they all had their own, but everyone seemed to prefer the shared space.

“Peter’s bringing back 6 dogs.” he sighed.

“How?” Steve asked.

“I didn’t ask for details.”

“Any why is he bringing back 6 dogs?” Natasha asked.

“Well he kinda found them, and I couldn’t say no.”

“Where do you just ‘find’ six dogs?” steve questioned.

“Apparently on top of a dead homeless man, covered in blood.”

“Steve?” Natasha asked.

“Yeah?”

“Our friend is such a dad.”

“Hey!” he yelled, offended, over there snickering. “It’s not like I'm letting him keep them.”

“Yeah, sure.”

0o0o0o

When Peter bounced up to the kitchen, donning a backpack and si squirming puppies, Tony resisted the urge to beat his head on a table, because seeing Peter’s face(Which had several blood smears, by the way), he realises that there was no way he was gonna be able to say no the this kid.

“Hi Mr. Stark!” 

“Okay kid, I'll make a deal with you.”

“Um, okay, sure!” 

“You can keep one of the puppies, if” he paused for dramatic effect “You can tell me how the hell you found them, and what happened to the homeless guy.

“Really Mr. Stark?”

“Don’t make me regret it kid.”

“Of course not!”

That was the moment Bucky choose to walk into the kitchen. He paused, seeing the teen covered in blood and holding six puppies.

“Wha-” he was cut off by Peter shoving a tan fluffy mass into his arms.

“Hi Mr. Barns! Here!” 

“Bucky held the puppy art arms distance, taking in his fur, matted with blood, and squirming. “What do I do with this?”

“He’s yours now, I just gave him to you!”

Bucky slowly turned to face tony, who took a guilty drink coffee. “What if I kill it?”

“You won’t. That's Ralf, but you can change his name! He’s a Chow Chow puppy.”

Bucky looked at steve who had recently walked into the room. “Help?”

Steve just laughed at his friend's worried face. “You’re on your own Buck- Hey!” 

Peter had handed over a germen shepherd puppy, who was also slightly bloody, Steve. 

“Here, take Margret, she’s heavy.”

Tony realized what was happening. Peter wouldn’t keep all the dogs, but the team would. 

“Peter, you can’t just give people dogs, you need to like,” he was cut off by Peter sprinting to the living room eagerly. 

“Mr. Thor! I have something for you!”

“What is this?” the Asgardian boomed.

“A Shih Tzu!” 

“What do I do with it?”

Peter decided to leave that unanswered, as he bounded back into the kitchen as Natasha walk through the doors.

“Hey, Ms. Tasha?” Peter was the only person in the world who could have ever called her that and lived. As it was, she simply raised an eyebrow at the dogs in her teammate's arms.

“What is this?”

“I rescued some dogs, and I was wondering if you would like one? Please?” though she would later deny it, Natasha melted just slightly when she way Peter’s puppy dog eyes (Which were somehow more effective than puppies) 

“Who is this?” she asked picking up a Rottie.

“He didn’t have a name tag. But he’s a rottweiler!” the kid exclaimed, enthusiastic to give any information possible. Tony raised his eyebrow, seeing the makeshift tag all the other dogs had had, balled on the counter, it read Alex. of course Peter would hide the tag, not wanting to attach unwanted memories to the puppy.

“I’ll call him пятно then.” 

Peter handed Tony one of the two final dogs, a great dane, with a flourish.

“That’s scooby.” 

“Kid, I don’t want a dog,” he said, fighting to keep a stern face as the oversized puppy licked his face. “Give this one to Bruce.” 

“I wanted to, but he told me that Hulk hates dogs, and he was worried if he would be safe.”

There was a long pause as Peter gave Tony the most severe Puppy dog eyes he had ever seen.

“Fine, but you owe me, kid, and you haven't even told us how you found them.”

“Oh, you’re never gonna believe me, so I was walking home from school, and there are a few homeless guys that I try to bring granola bars to sometimes, because a few of them helped me with something a year ago and I can’t just let them starve, and so I was bringing them food, and they were really upset, because they keep saying that this guy had died, and I was like, ‘Who?’ because I wanted to make sure that it wasn’t someone that I knew, and they said ‘Jerry’ and I was like, ‘Who’s jerry?’ and they said ‘The dog guy’ and so as it turns out I did know Jerry, he was this guy who would save animals that the shelter’s tried to drown when they got overcrowded. The cats almost always left, and the dogs did usually, but they said that he had just saved this bag of puppies, when the police saw him and shot him and the puppies, like, wanted to thank him, and so they were trying to keep his body warm, and so I was gonna see if I could help the guy, but they shot him thru his Femoral Artery, I could tell as soon as I was the wind, and he bled out hours ago, and these puppies were on top of him and I couldn’t let them stare so…” he ended, gesturing to the dogs.  
They were all staring at him. This kid was gonna be the death of him one day.

“Damn it,” Bucky muttered, causing them all to whip around, seeing his cuddling the Chow Chow next to him.

“What?” Steve asked

“I got attached.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it won't show the dog's I googled for this, for some reason, you can basicly just google the bread. Peter had a blue nosed Pitty BC I love Pitties and I said so. Bye


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the hell Tony? I knew you made some bad decisions, but seriously?”
> 
> Sighing, he resigned himself to a scolding. “Would you care to inform me what you are referring to?”
> 
> “You know damn well what this is about.”
> 
> “Clearly, I don’t, or I wouldn’t have asked you.” 
> 
> “I know who Peter Parker is.” 
> 
> Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit
> 
> “What do you mean”
> 
> in which Peter Parker's identity is revealed and he gets stuck in a bit of a 'sticky' situation.

Tony had only been genuinely afraid a handful of times in his life. There had been a few times he had genuinely feared for his life. Today, that list got longer, because when he rode the elevator up to his floor, he was met with the fiery gaze of a pissed off deadly spy, Natasha Romanoff. She was standing in a defensive stance, as though she anticipated whatever fight they were about to have could turn physical. Not that that would ever happen (Tony was outmatched and he knew it) but the stance was a statement of its own. This was serious.

“Hey Nat, how are you?” he asked, trying to keep the suspicion (read: fear) out of his voice.

“What the hell Tony? I knew you made some bad decisions, but seriously?”

Sighing, he resigned himself to a scolding. “Would you care to inform me what you are referring to?”

“You know damn well what this is about.”

“Clearly, I don’t, or I wouldn’t have asked you.” 

“I know who Peter Parker is.” 

Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit

“What do you mean”

“How the hell do you justify allowing a child, a child Tony, onto a battlefield? You know just as well as I do that people are never the same after they have seen that shit!”

“Okay listen, I know that this looks bad but-”

“But what? He would have done it anyway? He would have just walked onto the battlefield if you had never approached him?” 

“Yes! He was patrolling in oversized pajamas before I even knew he existed! What would you rather I have done?”

“Not thought of him as a soldier, for a start.”

“He isn’t a soldier!” 

He heard a ding behind him and mentally winced. He keeps forgetting that there were two superhumans in the building, who could eavesdrop from stories, if not blocks, away.

“What is going on here?” Steve asked, using his ‘I am so scary I don’t need to be loud’ voice. 

Tony hated that voice.

“Nothing just, oh wait! Antony Stark here decided he was going to destroy a child's future!” he looked from the two soldiers, who had stepped off the elevator, back to Natasha. She had the look in her eyes that he had seen in his teammates countless times. It was a look of outrage and disbelief. Like she couldn't possibly understand why he was doing the things he was doing.

“What?” Bucky asked, sharply. 

“Do you know why Peter Parker lives in the tower?”

“Because his aunt died. Right?” steve asked, looking from tony to Natasha.

“Yes, but do you know how Tony knew Peter before that?”

“Umm-”

“Peter Parker is Spiderman.” The dead woman had switched from her angry hating voice to a more worrying one, the kind that made Tony want to either run and hide or beg for forgiveness because he was sure that doing that would be far easier than facing her rath.

“He’s what?” the two super soldiers reacted perfectly in sync, almost amusing if Tony wasn’t about to die.

“Okay, listen, I know he’s 15 but-”

“What The hell Tony?” Bucky asked.

“If I didn’t help him he would have gotten shot ten times over.”

“That doesn't make it okay to put a child on a battlefield!” Steve yelled.

Tony was about to respond when he was cut by FRIDAY.

“Boss, Mr. Parker’s suit had contacted you that he is in distress.”

“Shit- Full report.”

“Why the hell is he in his suit?”

“Patrol, and before you yell he was already doing it, Natasha.”

“I wasn’t gonna yell-”

“Peter Parker's suit had detected multiple minor lacerations, moderate bruising to his head and neck, bruising and possible fracture surrounding his 6th rib, extremely elevated heart rate, and irregular breathing patterns. Peter has also sustained multiple substantial blows to the head that will need medical assessment immediately. Multiple functions of the suit have been compromised due to it coming in contact with blood disproportionate to his injuries.”

“Baby Monitor Protocol on screen #7 please.”

The small TV there left blinked to life, showing a display clearly coming from the suit, starting four hours ago.

“Has he been on patrol for four hours? Skip to twenty minutes from now.”

“Yes, Boss.”

The screen cut to Peter, swinging at a dizzying speed. The screen showed the camera in Peter’s suit as the primary one, with a secondary camera in the corner, switching between the traffic cameras and the secret SI ones.

“Where is he going?” Natasha questioned.

“Well, if I knew I wouldn’t have pulled this up, would I?” 

The red and blue blur landed hard on a bridge, causing Peter to roll into the side, a small wall made to keep cars from skidding off caught him hard in the side, causing him to wince. At least the bruising wouldn't be a mystery. The superhero scrambled up quickly, turning around to face what looked to be a giant eagle.

“Any chance that’s Sam?” Steve asked meekly

“Nope, I just talked with him.” Bucky supplied.

“Well shit. FRIDAY, suit 49 at landing doc.” 

“What are you doing?” Natasha questioned, arching an eyebrow as he manually re-routed the footage to play inside the suit as well.

“I have a feeling I know who it is.”

“Who?”

“Toomes. Peter fought him on a ferry before. He in jail.”

“So, how is he here?” 

“Well, I don’t know Steve, how could a criminal with access to alien tech and dozens of connections in queens break out of jail.”

His phone dinged, letting him know that his suit was ready.

“Tony, wait!” 

“What?”

“I, Can I help?”

The billionaire stared at Steve for a solid 10 seconds before speaking.

“I don’t care enough to stop you.”

With at, he turned on his heel, marching towards the iron suit awaiting him patiently, or as patently as a suit of armor could be. Five minutes later, he was in the air.

“FRIDAY, Show Baby Monitor footage from 11 minutes ago.

His screen cut in half, showing him both his surroundings, and Peter’s. He was leaping high, sticking to a support beam before quickly flipping off. Monet's later, a huge rock crashed into the exact spot Peter would have been.

“I’m done playing Spiderman,” a voice growled, malice event, “I’m gonna crush you like the bug you are.” 

“You kinda already tried that dude, it didn’t uh-” he was cut off by doing a flip and roll combo, to avoid the rock whizzing past his head, “Work you all that well. Jeez, I let you monologue, can’t I get a few quips is before you throw that.” 

Another rock.

“Kay, guess not.” 

A scream sounded from several meters away from Peter, and Tony’s heart dropped because it sounded young. To young  
.   
“MAMA, MAMA PLEASE!” a child's voice echoed in the suit “PLEASE WAKE UP MAMA!” 

Peter’s vision swivel to a child, who couldn’t have been more than 8 or 9, sobbing over an unconscious woman. Although that was a bit positive. She had a gash along her midsection and there was blood pouring onto the sidewalk at a worrying rate. 

“Okay, not cool Toomes.”

With that, Peter webbed the guy to a support beam, covering him with such a thick layer of webbing that you would hardly see his outline underneath the sticky substance. Once he was secure, the teen sprinted to the little kid, skidding to a stop hurriedly and dropping to his knees.

“Hey sweety, What’s your name? Can you tell me what happened?” Peter was using a Superhero voice. The kind of voice that hid all of his emotions, masked with confidence and sensor empathy.

“ I’m Emma! My Mom! The big rock hit her and she won’t wake up!” Tony tenses, eyeing his ETA, wincing when it read he was still 11 minutes out.

“Okay, you just sit still here, I’m gonna try and help her, okay?” the kid nodded, her brown braids swinging.

Peter’s hands hovered over the woman’s uncertainty for a moment before he pressed his fingers shakily over her pulse.his kid’s shoulder sagged in relief, evidently feeling a pulse. He muttered to himself, and Tony caught phrases he was sure were from an anatomy class. Not that you needed one to tell the woman was not likely going to survive, much less make a full recovery. Nevertheless, Peter webbed her injuries, being careful, and making them tight enough that they would apply pressure to the gushing wounds, and gingerly picked her up. 

“Okay Emma, can you walk this way with me? I’m gonna take your mom to an ambulance.”

The little girl padded along, sniffing. Tony was about to tell Cap that everything was okay and that the blood was nothing too extreme to worry about when a warning flashed on the other corner of the screen.

“Sir! Peter Parker has sustained extreme injuries to his abdomen. His AI has reported a likelihood of internal bleeding. He is under extreme pressure and if it is not elevated soon his vertebrae will likely be compromised.” FRIDAY informed him hurriedly.

“What the hell? He was fine!”

He was about to change the image to a more recent one when he landed on the bridge- or would-be the bridge. All it had collapsed in one giant heap, leaving nothing but dusty ruins.

“Shit, FRIDAY, track location, Peter Parker!”  
“Peter Parker is 15 meters away from you sir.”

Shitshitshit

The kid was under the rubble.

When he had time, he was definitely going to be going back threw the footage, because there was no way that this happened from Toomes alone. A single layer of webbing would be enough to hold Steve, let alone a normal human. And Peter must have applied 15.

“FRIDAY, patch me thru to him on the comms.”

“Right away Boss.”

There was a static squeal that hurt Tony’s ears, and then he could hear the sound of grinding stones and heavy breathing.

“Peter? Is that you bud?”

“H-Hey Mr-” he hissed in pain “Mr. Stark. What are you doing here?” 

“Saving your ass apparently. Are you okay? Can you crawl out?”

“N-No, it’s um, I think it’s all on top of me right now. I-It was pretty intentional.” the poor kid was breathing so fast Tony felt light-headed from listening to him.

“Okay Kid, hang tight. We’re gonna get you out.”

“D-Don’t worry sir, j-just make sure t-that everyone else is safe p-please.”

“Um, like hell that's gonna happen, Peter.”

“N-No I, I think I can lift it. Actually, I’m sure I can. B-but I don’t want to hurt anyone. J-Just try to make sure that I w-won’t hurt anyone.”

“Peter, I don’t want you lifting this. I have Steve and Bucky en rout, just stay still,” he paused, waiting for a response, “Okay?” 

“Okay, Okay i-im staying, gah, I’m still.”

“Good. FRIDAY, what’re we looked at?”

“The weight of the ruins is approximately 14 tons. There is no path for Peter to crawl through.”

Tony sighed. They were going to have to remove pieces of cement one at a time until he could crawl out, which would NOT be fun, because one wrong shift and he could pierce Peters's organs.

“Tony! What happened? Where’s Peter?” Steve said frantically, running up to him. Tony had no idea how he got there so fast but decided not to question it.

“You wanna guess?” he asked, gesturing to the rubble.

“Damn it! How deep in is he?”

Tony was about to reply when he heard yelling.

“I’M AT THE BOTTOM MR. ROGER’S!”

Somehow, even while being crushed, Peter was able to project louder than anyone Tony knew. Except maybe for Paper, that time he refused to leave his workshop for 18 days. When he finally came out (that was how long it took for them to override FRIDAY and cut off his water) he was pretty sure he actually lost his hearing.

“Steve, you help me with this big slab on top, I think if we move it he might be able to crawl out.”

They made their way across the pile, careful to not disturb anything to much, and gripped the jagged edges carefully.

“1… 2...3!” they both yanked, lifting it barely an inch off the ground.

“What the hell is this made out of?” Steve muttered indigently, seeming annoyed with the salt itself for not being light enough to lift.

“GUY’S, THAT’S NOT GONNA WORK, PLEASE JUST STAND BACK!”

“Pete…”

“Trust me, Mr. Stark.”

Tony took a few step’s backs, steve the following suit.

“He can’t lift that Tony, it’s gonna hurt him worse to try.”

“Bucky I know that, but he isn’t going to let us help if he doesn't try-”

His words died in this through, and the rubble shifted momentarily before he heard a loud rumble and sure enough, he says Peter, looking not nearly strained enough at the BOTTOM OF 14 TON’S WHAT THE HELL PETER!  
Peter shakily towards one side of the support beam the rubble was balanced on down to the ground, and slowly inching out from underneath it, lowering it a little each time he took a step. Finally, three stressful minutes later, Peter, still doing the spiderman suit, although it was ripped in several places, let go, safely on the outside.

“I-I told you, Mr. Stark. I-I c-can lift a lot.”

Tony didn’t bother responding, simply pressed the button to open his suit, and took a step out, wrapping his arms around the shaky boy.

“You are grounded for the rest of your life,” Tony said, trying to keep his voice steady.

“That’s fair.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Peter!”  
“I’m good.” he stuttered threw the comms, sounding very not good.  
“Peter, what happened?”  
“I kinda walked into a shit ton of guys, there all webbed to the ceiling now though.”  
“Are you okay?”  
Nothing  
“Peter! Are. you. okay? “  
“Well- I’m not bleeding out per say…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoot! hey ya'll sorry it took me so long, homeworks a bitch and I have desided that not one of my classmates should be allowed to hold a goverment job. ever. I esspitily hate math so I put something similer to what I havta do in here, of corse it's harder bc peter's like, a genuse and I'm SO NOT, anyway, just read it.

It took the team a while to come around on Peter being a member. Even after the bridge incident, it was hard to look at a 15-year-old and allow them to go into battle, let alone Peter ‘I Can’t Even Walk In A Straight Line Without Injuring Myself’ Parker. It took several training sessions before Natasha even let him outside without her tailing him (although she vehemently denies this” so Tony was as surprised as anyone when Steve agrees to allow Peter on a mission to Wakanda, investigating a possible HYDRA breach.

“I can really go?” Peter asked excitedly from the ceiling.

“Yes Peter- Will you come down? My neck hurts from talking to you like that.”

“And you’re not gonna make me wait in the ship?”

“Not unless you give me a reason to.” 

“What are we doing there?”

Tony smirked at Steve’s face. He clearly had yet to grow fully accustomed to Peter.

“I’ve told you a million times, we are investigating suspicious activity relating to stolen alion technology and Hydra.”

“Okay, but like, how?”

“We think that king T'challa might have some important information for us regarding this issue.”

“So SHIELD is flying all of the avengers out just to like, talk?”

“Do not underestimate Fury’s dislike of debriefs.”

While it was true that Fury didn’t like them, (Having all the avengers in a room and quit at one time is next to impossible) the reason they were all being flown out is because there had been multiple ‘Missing Persons’ reports over the last two weeks, but more concerningly, two crates of vibranium had vanished without a trace, meaning that they were either making superweapons, or planning on bating the avengers, something Tony did not plan on letting happen. And while Peter didn’t have access to any of the mission statements, because the teen couldn't keep a secret to save his life, he had an IQ of 227, almost as high as Tony’s, and the billionaire's AI on his side. He knew that he would regret programming her to be sneaky, meaning that there wasn’t much of a point in lying to him.

“So SHIELD is flying all of us out there because he wants to avoid a debrief?”

“Yep.”

“And the reason that they wouldn’t just record the information and then send it to everyone individually is…?”

“Because- well, I don’t know. Just get in the hellie carrier.”

“Oh!”

“What?” 

“I forgot my homework.”

“Just do it when you get back.” 

“Mr. Rogers, there won’t be the time when I get back, I need to write an essay, do my math, study for my history, study for math, read 7 chapters in-” 

“Okay, I get it, just be fast.”

Peter needed no more of an invitation to dash off, almost tripping over the door frame to the indoors. Tony looked at Steve with a raised eyebrow.

“What?”

“There’s no point in lying to his Capcicle, he’s gonna find out either way.

“Hopefully there won’t be a need for him too.”

“ I think you know as well as I do how unlikely that is.”

Steve opened his mouth to respond just as Peter bounded out, carrying a backpack that looked like it was one mishandling away from completely falling apart. 

”think you have everything?” He asked sarcastically.

“Well I couldn’t get The Great Gadsby and my textbooks, but I can read when we get back.” Tony sighed, feeling tired just looking at schoolwork. “Let’s go then.” with that he hoisted himself into the helicarrier, followed by the super teen and a grumbling Cap. Tony didn’t have super hearing, but he could guess the intent based on Peters’s reaction.

“Mr. Rogers!”

Steve looked just the right amount of ashamed for Tony to burst out laughing, he could definitely guess the unsavory things that were being muttered. 

Aside from that, the ride went over very smoothly, almost suspiciously so. Peter was quietly doing homework with his headphones is so loud he could almost hear the words from two seats away, Sam and Clint were in a heated debate about ‘Nutter Butter’ Steve and Nat were pouring over battle planes, and Scott was trying to convince Bucky that he should wear a scrunchy into battle. 

“It’ll make you look so much cooler!” Scott said enthusiastically, holding up the black velvet scrunchie. 

“It’ll make me look like a two-year-old.”

“Yeah, but a badass-”

“Language.”

“Two-year-old.”

Tony rolled his eyes and turned back to the code he had been toying with for Peter’s suit. He had been concerned with some of the AI’s ability to prioritize threats. All though in all honesty, that could just be Peters's fault, because he couldn’t prioritize anything. He glanced up for a moment, hearing a thud, and looked to see Peter sprawled dramatically on the floor, an arm flopped over his face, and his tongue sticking out.

“You okay there underoos?”

“I’m dead, AP Algebra killed me and I’m dead.”

He chuckled at the boy's antics, causing him to shoot a very threatening glare from the plane’s floor. “Mr. Stark, this is serious! I just died!”

“It can’t be that hard.” he heard Sam Scott pipe up, nursing a bruise on his arm, and glaring at Bucky.

“You wanna take a look?” Peter said skeptical, tossing his textbook carelessly across the plane, which landed a foot away from Scott’s foot. The ant picked it up, before raising his eyebrows and pulled a face, looking at the equations in horror.

“That's no math problem, that’s like, an essay. What are all the letters doing there?”

“I don’t think you know what algebra is Mr. Lang.”

“Hey, I got an 80% when I cheated off the nerd next to me.”

Peter rolled his eyes and dragged himself back into a seat, narrowly avoiding a pencil thrown at his head. “Hey!”

“What was I supposed to do? Chest compressions?” Tony said defensively.

“Ple-a-se help me, Mr. Stark!” Peter said, showing him the notebook, Tony raised his eyebrows as well, despite it just being algebra, Peter had 70 problems before Monday, and damn were they hard. 

“So the problem stays ‘For how many integrators n with /n/ <500 can the polynomial Pn(x)=6x+n be written as a product of two non-constant polynomials with integer coefficients.’ But I worked it out and thought I got it, but then I was supposed to use the answer for question 37 and that didn’t make any sense.”

“Shit kid, why don’t you do something else, I can help back in my lab, with calculators.”

Peter rolled his eyes, sighing dramatically, although Tony had a headache from looking at the work, which had clearly been done over and over if the erase marks where anything to go by, so he figured that the teen had some right to bitch.

“Tony, we’re arriving in 15 minutes, we really need you to come to look at these plans.” 

“Ugggghhh”

0o0o0o

Tony really should have gone over the plans sooner, because as soon as he looked at them, he saw a trap, their information of the base must be faulty, it didn’t make any sense with the number of resources that were being shipped there, even if every accounted force was enhanced. Unfortunately, Tony hadn’t looked over them sooner, and there was no way to get information as to what to do now, so they had to walk knowingly into a trap, which Tony hated. Everything about it he hated, because there was nothing that they could do about it, they had no knowledge, nothing to go off of, and were practically beaten before they began. Everyone on the plane seemed to have gone somber, preparing for the battle they were about to face, everyone that is, except Peter. Tony would never understand where his energy, or enthusiasm, came from.

“Yes!” Peter exclaimed, excitedly.

“What kid?”

“I finished my math homework!” Tony tried to not look too impressed, those equations would have taken him twice as long, and Peter had been doing all of it in his head, or at least erasing his work.

“You didn’t show any work kid.”

“Yeah, Ms. Lo doesn't like it, she said it gives her a headache.”

America’s education system, everyone.

“Landing in T-108 seconds” the planes AI said over the speakers, causing Tony to wince, he swore he had more time than that.

“Okay, everyone get suited up, we have no idea what we’re walking into,”Cap said, loudly. He really needed to work on volume control, he saw Peter wince from the corner of his eye.

“Aye aye, sir!” Bucky said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Maybe it was because he had known Steve pre-serum, but he could never take orders from him seriously. Even if he did everything he was told to, it was always with an eye roll. Nevertheless, he followed as they all put their armor, or suits, because in Peter’s case, Tony released a pocket knife would destroy the whole thing, he was going to need to work on that when they got back.

The team walked towards the door, they would only have 12 seconds to get all the way off, and a safe distance from the plane before it took off again, meaning that /peter it is very important that you figure out where you put your web-shooters how did you lose then/ The door lifted just as Peter smacked his head and walked over.

“Where were they?”

“My wrist.”

This damn kid.

The moment the plane left, they were ambushed, which really Tony had been expecting, but knowing it would happen, and being ready for it where two different things.

“Peter, sniper up in that window, can you handle it?”

“Got him,” he replied not five seconds later, dodging a huge slab or concrete being rocketed towards him.

They fell into the rhythm of battle pretty easily, only talking when absolutely necessary. Tony was incredibly thankful that he had created the Selective Communication’ program, which automatically filtered what was addressed to them, and not just all of the audio that was played through the speakers, because whenever Tony got within 5 feet of Peter he could hear him speaking in paragraphs to the villains, as per usual. The kid was to damn chatty for his own good. He suddenly rolled from some unseen threat and slammed Tony into the ground moments before where they would have been standing exploded, the kid using his body to heal Tony. It was deathly quiet for a moment, before Peter sprang up, quickly checking Tony for injuries before sprinting off to avoid the scolding that he would definitely be getting on the ride back.

“Peter, we can’t get inside, there’s an opening in the vents but Clints to heavy, do you think you can-” Cap was cut off by Peter’s hasty agreement.

“Good, swing over here..” with that, Tony lost sight of the red and blue blur.

About ten seconds later, Peter’s voice came through again. “Um, which way do I go?”

“We don’t really know, just keep crawling until you find somewhere with a door to the outside.”

“How do I know what that is?”

“Just guess kid.”

The comms went silent for a few minutes, all too focused on the task at hand to communicate with anyone else.

“I think I found one.” Peter stated.

“Great, open it.”

“I’m still in the vents, there's like, five guards.”

“Okay, take them out then, you know you can.”

“But what if it’s the wrong door?”

Tony was getting antsy with Peter talking so much in the vents, with people so easily able to hear him.”Web them up.”

“I didn’t even think about that! Okay, there- oh shit.”

“What? What happened?” Nat chimed in.

“Not a door to the outside.”

That was the last contact they had before the comms fizzled out completely, leaving them in silence.

“Peter?” Nat asked worriedly.

Nothing

“Peter!”

“I’m good.” he stuttered threw the comms, sounding very not good. 

“Peter, what happened?”

“I kinda walked into a shit ton of guys, there all webbed to the ceiling now though.”

“Are you okay?”

Nothing

“Peter! Are. you. okay? “

“Well- I’m not bleeding out per se…”

“Damn it, try to crawl back the way you came, we’re gonna fall back,” Cap said threw the comms, which Tony was grateful for because he was not in the mood to fight with Steve right now.

“I already called the plane.”

“Hey, guys?” Peter asked threw the comms, his voice weaker than before.

“Yeah Pete?”

“Is there any chance that everyone in this base is enhanced? Because this one dude is trying to punch me through the ceiling, keeps talking about how he can smell my blood and stuff, I dunno, it seems pretty weird.”

“Peter, just focus on getting out of there safely, we’ll worry about that later, kay?”

“Mhm.” 

It took a full 12 minutes for Peter to reappear, three times as long as it had taken for him to arrive there, but when he did manage to stumble out, Tony thought for sure that if the knife sticking out of Peters abdomen didn’t kill him, he was going to.

“You said you weren't in danger of bleeding out!”

“Why do you think I left the knife in?” Peter bite back, although Tony could tell by his tone he was smirking, which was totally not what he should be doing right now.

“Okay, Steve, grab Peter and get him on the plane, will you? I need to take out missile guy before the plane can be in the air.”

“On it.”

0o0o0o

By the time they had made it onto the plane and successfully gotten out of Wakanda, Tony was sure he was about two seconds away from tearing his hair out from the stress. They had removed the suit 9Peter opted to wear clothing underneath his suit in case something like this happened) and had to cut off a shirt with some stupid pun, which Tony had memorized so he could replace it when they got back. The wound isn't to series, they didn’t think it had hit anything, but it was bleeding a lot, and they were most likely going to need the knife removed so that he didn’t heal around it.

“Peter, I need you to count to 5 for me, okay?” Natasha said sternly, sitting at his head, Tony had taken residence holding his hand, and Steve had a grip on the knife. 

“Okay, one, two, three, Steve ripped the knife out in one fast motion, causing the boy to clamp his jaw shut is a surprise, suppressing a scream. “Four Five okay, nope, I don’t like that game.”

“Why did you finish counting?” Tony said, trying to keep his eyes on the kids, face, which twisted in a grimace as Steve forced pressure onto the wound to stench the blood flow. 

“I’m too scared of Natasha to disobey her.” Tony nodded, because, well fair. Natasha only shook her head, although Tony thought her lip twitched a little bit, which Peter counted as a win.

“Peter, I need you to stay awake okay, can you walk me threw those math problems again?”

Peter nodded blinking before launching into some kind of pattern he and Ned had figured out there math teacher had, grimacing every few seconds, or basically whenever he had to breathe.

Tony looked down at the pale kid, thinking about what he would tell his aunt when they got back when he remembered, they were all he had left.

Tony wasn’t sure how to feel about that, but he knew one thing, 

The people who did this were gonna burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! I am so close to finishing, it's insane. ya'll, this next chapter is gonna be sad, so keep an eye out. and please, please, please, review, even if it's just a smily face it makes my day. thanks :) -Greta


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are a smart man Stark.”
> 
> “Mr. Stark you can’t tell them!” Tony internally sighed, this would go so much easier if Peter had an ounce of self-preservation.
> 
> “Peter-” he said warningly.
> 
> “I’m sorry Mr. Stark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! I finally posted it! It took me -literally hours- to write this because I wanted to make it perfect for you guys. you all mean the world to me, so thank you for sticking around. Okay, let's do this :)

Peter had seen a lot of shit for someone so young and handled it with maturity and grace. He took each blow with his head held high and keep moving forward. That was the thing about Peter, he was frighteningly good at putting up what he wanted the world to see, and he didn’t want the world, or anyone, to see him as a 15-year-old kid who had lost his whole family. He was so good that it was hard to remember that this is exactly what he it.

It had started out about as normal as Peter’s days everywhere, he had woken up, eaten, trained, eaten, watched Tv, eaten, done homework- and then got kidnapped.

Which, in his defense, he had not intended to have happened. If he had known that he would be locked in a tiny room tied up to a brick wall with vibranium by Hydra, he would have saved his English for later- and probably eaten a little more.

“когда он начал говорить.” a guard asked the man who had been standing in the corner, watching him in a totally creepy I'm-going-to-harvest-your-organs-in-your-sleep kinda way.

“он еще не сэр, мы должны перейти ко второму этапу” the guard replied, grinning in a totally off-putting kinda way as he spoke. If Peter had been slightly more awake he may have been able to decipher what they were saying, he was really good with   
languages, and when you got to know enough you could figure out a lot, but as it was, he could intuit enough to know that it wasn’t going to be good.

“Very well, but пока не убивай его”

The other guard nodded, and as the second one walked to the door, he pulled out a giant syringe

“Now, Peter, we are just going to do a few tests on you. Try and keep quiet- I’m sure that your screaming would bother your friend Stark in the next room.” Peter’s eyes widened. Not at the thought of the who-knows-what in the syringe, but because he knew that Mr. Stark would do about anything to try and get him, probably getting himself murdered in the process, so he silently vowed to himself to be as quiet as he could. Carefully, so as not to draw attention to himself, he strained against the cuffs and nearly laughed in relief. They had forgotten to build Vibranium into Vibranium, meaning that Peter would be able to tear out the bricks no problem. Of course, there was the issue of how they had gotten the contraband metal, but that was beside the point. The point was, well, the giant needle coming straight at him.

He’s resolve only lasted four minutes.

0o0o0o

Tony had been in his lab since he woke up, which admittedly, was close to noon, but still. He glanced around upon hearing a clatter, seeing Dummy having knocked down multiple old prototypes of Peter’s web-shooters, reminding the mechanic that the teen had been uncharacteristically quiet all day. By now, he would probably have set at least one room on fire.

“Hey FRIDAY, where’s Peter, I haven't seen him all day?”

“Mr. Parker is not in the compound.”

“What? When did he leave?”

“Mr. Parker has not been seen in the compound sense 11:38 AM,” his AI answered, sounding remarkably hesitant for a line of code “ He did not appear to exit the premises of his own free will.” 

He tensed at the words, gripping the wrench until his knuckles turned white, hurrying over to the nearest computer. “FRIDAY, please pull up last images of Peter Parker in the compound.”

With that, the screen flickered, showing Peter walking into the kitchen, on the ceiling of course, because why on earth would the kid do something normal that he didn’t have to, when Tony noticed the dark silhouette of a man hidden in the corner, behind the fridge. Faster then what tony assumed an average human could do, the outline stabbed peter in the neck with a syringe filled with something. Peter fell limp, and Tony’s stomach dropped when he saw the way his head pulled to the side instantly. If they had something that would knock Peter out that fast then they either knew about his abilities or had intended to kill him. Honestly, they both seemed like the worse option. He felt sick to his stomach as the man, he had determined that the figure was far too tall for your average woman, dragged him up, into a vent- yes a vent- and was lost from sight. 

“Shit.” He banged the table, sending a few pieces of paper fluttering. “Friday, why the hell didn’t you alert me?”

“I did alert you, boss, it seems you where to absorbed in your work to process the information at the time.”

“Damn it! Next time dose me in water or something. Do you have any idea where they took him?”

“Tracking all persons who match Peter Parker's description at time of the abduction.”

He waited rather impatient, tapping a foot while glaring at the screen. “Boss, I believe he was forced into a black SUV parked half a block from the compound at the time of abduction, currently tracking the route it took.” 

Tap tap tap.

“The SUV was en-route to an abandoned asylum, before the GPS and all other technology went off radar, would you like me to start a rout with suit mark 175?”

“Yes, let everyone know what I’m doing and have everyone who’s free be on standby.”

“Yes boss.”

The suit molded onto his body, doing nothing to calm the anger, but relieving a (very) small amount of his anxiety. At least he was on his way to his kid. He was already in the air when he got about 15 indigent texts at once.

-”Stark, you are not going on that mission alone, I’m coming to your lab right now”- Capsicle

-”Tony where are you.”-capsicle

\- “If you are in the air right now I’m going to strangle you.” -capsicle

\- “Tony you better both be home for dinner.” -Pepper

\- “I’ll meet you there.” -Nat

0o0o0o

Peter had never felt this much pain in his life. It was like being stabbed with a sharp/blunt/burning/freezing/electrified knife, except there were 2000 of them and they outweighed new york. He couldn’t think, couldn’t breath, couldn’t even see as he writhed. Somehow though, in the fog of pain, he remembered to not pull too hard. ‘Don’t give away your secret yet’ kept playing over and over in his head, it was the only thing louder than the screaming. He had no idea he was screaming out loud or not, was it even him screaming, he couldn’t feel anything but pain.

Until it all just- stopped. He had a few blissful moments of relief, until the door swung open, causing his exhausted muscles to tense. The same guard from earlier came back in, dragging a heavy camera on a tripod with him. He felt his stomach drop, knowing exactly what they wanted. They were holding him for ransom, or information, or something similar, and they were going to need him screaming on video. He couldn’t tell if he came up with this himself or if the guard had told him, or some kind of mix. He was too tired to even try and figure that out right now, and he had to save his energy because there was no way in hell he was going to give these sick-o’s the satisfaction of watching him writhe and broadcasting it. Finally, the ringing in his ears started to clear just enough that he could understand a fraction of what the guard was saying. 

“Yes, see we lied before. Your friend Stark isn’t in the other room. He is waiting in his comfy little lab for you to come in. Gone 12 hours and he didn’t even notice.” Peter looked at the watch on the guard’s arm. It had barely been two since the last time he saw him, and there was no way he had slept for 10 hours straight. “So we thought we would send him a little, encouragement, hm? You see, he has several things which my boss needs, I’m sure you understand.” 

He clicked a few buttons on the camera, waiting for the light to come on. Once it did, he approached Peter, holding up the syringe this time, turning it with a sick kind of delight, letting the faint light from an ancient lamp filter threw the amber liquid. Then, with just enough time for Peter to register, he plunged it straight into his jugular, pressing the plunger quick, and instantly the same pain filled his body. 

Peter couldn’t tell you if he keeps his promise to himself that time.

0o0o0o0o

“Boss,” FRIDAY said, using the tone he had programmed for emergencies. “You have received a video file from an unknown email. The footage contains a match for Peter B. Parker's face.”

He clenched his jaw, closing his eyes for a moment, which you are definitely not supposed to do in mid-air, and steeled himself for the video.

“Play if Fri.”

Once the footage started he knew he wouldn’t be able to tear his eyes away. At first everything was black, and only white text appeared on the screen.

Hello Tony Stark

We have something you want

You have something we want

I am sure we will be able to work this out.

And with that, it cut into an old rundown looking room. The floors were tile and the walls a cracked brick. He held his breath, trying to prepare to see Peter, covered in blood, or screaming, but when the camera finally focused on the boy, all he saw was the pain carved into his face. There was no mistaking it, but Tony couldn’t for the life of him figure out there he was hurt. He had been stripped of his shirt, but they allowed his pants on, seemingly willing to spare him some modesty. Peter’s face was pale and his hair plastered to his head. Another figure entered the screen and held up a syringe. 

He blanched at the liquid. He had no idea what was in it, but the way Peter’s muscles tensed told him enough. The psychopath twirled it around for a moment, playing with it almost, before plunging it into Peter’s neck. The reaction was immediate. Peter’s complexion went even paler, and all of his muscles went taught, trying to protect his small frame. The worst part though was the screaming. His teeth were clenched shut, and he was clearly trying to control himself at first, but soon the control started slipping and he lost his control. Screams ripped themselves from his throat, sounding horse and painful. He was shaking and at some point had bit his lip, sending a drop of blood down his face.   
Then it cut out.

“Damn it! FRIDAY, what’s the ETA?”

“You will arrive in 12 minutes boss. Thrusters are at 100 percent capacity.”

“Contact the other members for back-up, I have a feeling that Peter’s the only one in that damn shithole that’s making it our alive.”

“Will do boss.” 

0o0o0o

Peter’s whole world consisted of pain. Nothing else could make it's way threw his head. Just painpainpainpain. He was pretty sure that he hadn’t been able to stop the screaming. Hopefully Mr. Stark knew that he hadn’t meant to. He felt guilty. Guilt and pain pain pain.

He could feel his body starting to let go, at the same time it tried to pull itself together again. It was just as scary as it was painful.

Well, that might have been an overstatement.

Everything was starting to get a little milky looking.

He missed his home, and it was jarring for him to realize that he meant the compound.

Suddenly he could see their faces, all of them, his aunt and uncle and mom and dad. They were right there, in a strange dreamlike trance. And he had the strangest thought, he didn’t want to leave yet. He had spent so long wishing he could be with all of them again, and they were all right there, but he just- couldn’t. He couldn't.

And then they were gone.

He was so tired though.

He hoped Mr. Stark was coming soon.

0o0o0o

“Stop right there Stark.” 

Shitshitshit

“Yes?” he said expectantly, he had made, probably not the smartest decision, and ditched the suit. He had been planning on sneaking in, getting his kid, sneaking him out, and then murdering each and every one of them very, very slowly. Unfortunately, he didn’t have a weapon.

“Where’s your suit?” 

“My- what?” why the hell did this grease ball care about that.

“You can have the kid in exchange for the suit.”

Tony felt the distinct sensation of slightly hysterical laughter bubble up in his throat. That was what they wanted? He could deactivate any suit in two seconds back at the lab.

“I can get you a suit, but I need to see the kid first.”

“I can’t let you do that.” and that's when the guy pulled out a GIANT ASS KNIFE before punching him clear out.

\---

When Tony woke up, he could feel the blood dripping down his face from somewhere up in his hairline, he was at least thankful that it wouldn’t leave a scar where anyone could see, not that it would matter if he was dying here. It took him a minute to gather enough strength to get his eyes to open, but when he did, he felt his breath clench in his chest. Peter was only a couple feet away, hanging limp from his restraints as he stared with giant eyes at the man standing next to him. He tried to sit up a little, as a way of silently letting Peter know he was awake, which ended in him crying out in pain. He looked down, seeing blood seeping through several shallow slices on his abdomen. What was it with these guys and stealing shirts? Upon hearing his cry, both parties snapped their heads to face him.

“Oh good, it’s awake.” The tall man said, walking over and snatching him by his hair, yanking on the cut on his scalp and definitely making it bleed again. Tony bit his lip, not wanting to scare the kid any more than he already was. But the calm demeanor was not made any easier by the click that warned him to the gun about to be pressed to his temple. He could hear Peter hiss in-breath from the other side of the room.

“Okay stark, we’re going to need you to tell us a few things, mainly, the code.”

“What code?” He decided playing dumb was the best way to go here.

“You know what code, the override code.”

“Oh, that code, well you see, the issue is,”

“Tell me or I shoot the kid.” a second voice said, and from the LITERAL SHADOWS how cliche could you get, a man walked forward. He had pasty skin and hair that looked like it had been dyed black from a drugstore box.

“Okay! Fine, I will tell you, just get the gun away from him!”

“You are a smart man Stark.”

“Mr. Stark you can’t tell them!” Tony internally sighed, this would go so much easier if Peter had an ounce of self-preservation.

“Peter-” he said warningly.

“I’m sorry Mr. Stark.” 

He was confused for only a moment before Peter ripped the whole. Damn. wall. Out, looking back, he would realize that Peter could have done this the whole time, he was just waiting, he felt a flicker of pride, before the gunshots.  
There were almost 8 in a row, all aimed at Peter, who had managed to break off most of the brick from the cuffs, leaving him with about 7 bricks per hand, and while he couldn’t be very agile with them, we were able to protect himself, springing and rolling, even using the brick as a shield at one point. Everything was a blur moving to fast for Tony’s concussed brain to process, but soon enough it seemed he and Peter were alone in the room.

“Peter-” he was cut off by the Steve, Bucky, and Nat bursting into the room, armed and slightly blood splattered.

“You’re a little late.” was all Tony has the energy to say, Peter just slumped down against a wall, seeming a few seconds away from completely losing consciousness.

“Shit- Steve, you get Peter, get him to the chopper, Bucky go with him!” both the soldiers jumped to follow her orders, quickly scooping the boy up and hurrying out the convenient hole that Peter had made in the wall.

“Tony, you with me?” She asked, her voice loud and hard on his concussed ears. Concussed ears, is that a thing? It should be.

“Yeah, I- uh, got knocked in the head pretty hard though.”

“You don’t say, come on, let’s go. We need to get you cleaned up, you're covered in blood.”

He smiled, thinking that in a strange way, he was glad to be the one soaked in crimson this time, although he had a feeling that Peter had somehow gotten off much worse.“heh.”

“What?”

“Usually it’s Pete covered in blood.”

“Yeah well, I think he prefers it that way, he looked pretty scared when you got brought in.”

“How-”

“FRIDAY hacked the camera's, streamed us the footage to find you guys. Although you did leave a bit of a bloody trail.”

“Hmm.” he sighed as Nat helped maneuver him into the backseat of some random car. He had no idea what had happened to his suit, and couldn't find it in himself to care. He looked to his left to see Peter fast asleep next to him. He couldn’t help but smile at his young face. They weren't out of the woods yet, not by a long shot, but he knew that Peter was strong, stronger then maybe he should be. It surely would all break him someday, he just hoped he would be around to help put him back together again.  
They leaned on each other while they slept, which resulted in quite a few Insta posts from Natasha, but he didn’t mind.all that mattered for the time being was that both he and Peter where exactly where they needed to be, safe and with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH  
okay okay, so first thanks to each and every one of you. seriously, your comments and kudos are what get me threw each day. If I was over 18 I would tattoo each and every comment onto my skin (probably... I mean, I am scared of needles but the sentiment is there) I have worked so hard on this story and the fact that any of you have read it is a huge deal to me, I plan on continuing to write one-shots, mostly Ironday+Spidyson stuff, but basically whatever you guys want. Tell me anything you want me to write and I will make it happen. I love and care for all of you and want to say thank you one last time, so thanks!


End file.
